Session 15
Back - Next This session was played on August 23, 2017. It lasted 3 hours. Synopsis Urrak and Seir come down for some of Gunnloda’s orc/halfling fusion meant and they discuss Seir’s brush with death. Martyn arrived and they talked more about the decision ~they~ Seirixori made to side with the lizardfolk. Urrak seemed proud of the damage she’d done while Seir was down most of the morning. Eventually, Safika enters the bar looking for Lady Moonstream. After some back and forth, the group finds out that the country they are in is called Vyon and that the Moonstreams run the whole thing. Safika said she was trying to deliver a message to the queen, but the house was deserted. Eventually the group decides to go find Baroness Moonstream. Trivia * Safika is the second character to come to Bellbury by walking instead of teleporting, after Belrom. * Safika says 'there's a queen in every country on this continent.' While there are several different types of governments across the world, Ascus, Vyon, and Dhog Lodir are all led by kings who are married to queens. Ascus is led by King Tilman, Vyon by King Ambrose Moonstream with his wife Queen Nyota, and Dhog Lodir is a gerontocracy where the eldest Frostbeard is made king. Transcript DAY FOUR 5 PM BELLBURY TIME It’s the early evening, later the same day as when your party fought a band of adventurers led by a dragonborn cleric to exterminate a lizardfolk clan. You’d chosen your side, fought, recovered the component, and returned to Bellbury where Seirixori took off for some “me-time” in the orchard to the north. Everyone else took some time to hang out in the Cask with Gunnloda and Cyan or to decompress in other ways. Now, though, the Cask is subdued. Some of the commoners here have been here long enough to realize that their position is not good. The jovial atmosphere of a vacation from drudgery has sunk into a worry of how their fields will be kept, how their children and animals will be fed, and whether their lives will ever return to normal. Some have taken to heavy drinking or general malaise, napping in the Cask’s common room because they don’t care enough to climb the stairs to find a bed. You all start finding yourself drawn to the common area of the Cask, tempted by the mouthwatering smells of Gunnloda’s cooking.(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori wakes in the Citrus Grove, groaning. She's used to sleeping in the woods but everything aches and she regrets not going back to a bed. Her stomach growls and she knows she should eat, she really isn't up to it, but she heads to the Cask anyway. Once there she sets herself at the bar and rests her head on her arms. "Ugh everything hurts." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Place is startin' t' remind of me of a theives den. Buncha drunks all over the place..." Urrak says quietly, stepping over a man. Lured by the smell of roasting meat, Urrak arrives in the common area, clad only in light traveling clothes. A dagger and coin purse on her belt. "Smells amazin, Gunnloda". PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: The sound of a small groan causes Urrak to turn towards the bar. She sees Serixiori's tired form, but is entirely unsure how to approach the Tiefling. PM DM: Gunnloda smiles and wipes her hands on her tabard more out of habit than anything else. "Thank you. This one's actually orc/halfling fusion." PM DM: She loads up a platter with the spiced meat, some bread, cheese, and fruit and sets it on the bar for the both of you. PM DM: She tilts her head to try to get Seirixori's attention as she also pours a mug of water. "You need anything else, dear?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns back to Gunnloda "An interestin' fusion for sure. But gods know it's been too long since I've tasted spices like these. Thank y' kindly." Urrak sets herself next to Serixiori, cautiously. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori shifts her head to look at Urrak and Gunnloda, "Hello," she mumbles, taking a small piece of meat and taking the smallest of bites, not sure her stomach can handle it . PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "How y' feeling, friend? Seems our last encounter took quite a bit outta ya...and for good reason. First time coming close t' meetin' yer maker I take it?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Sort of." She gets a little queasy and takes some bread instead. "Sorry for... making a mess of things with... well, wherever we were." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Comes with the territory, mate. The whole adventure was a right mess. At least ye came out the other side." Urrak takes a large bite of bread and cheese before she continues "As long add ye learned something from it, y' never really make mistakes. " PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'll drink to that." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak timidly (for a very large person) places a hand on Serixiori's shoulder "We got yer back y'know. We're all in this clusterfuck together." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori sniffs a little, "Thanks...." She fiddles with a cup, "I should probably not make a decision like that by myself... I just..." she sighs and shrugs. "too many dead I guess." PM DM: Gunnloda: "If you need to talk about it, I'm always willing to listen." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn pushes through the front door into the main room. He looks tired. "Hello all." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Hello, dear. Food? Drink?" PM DM: For what it's worth, there is a wonderful smell of some sort of spiced meat hanging in the air. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Drink, yes, please, a bottomless cup if possible." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Truly an impressive moment" Urrak chuckles "Must've been that wolf blood inside ye". She takes a bite of a fig "But what Gunnloda said about listenin', I'd say the same goes for me as well" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "You lot look like the butcher had his way with you. Mind if i ask what happened?" PM DM: Gunnloda sets a full tankard of ale in front of both Martyn and Urrak and pulls a plate from the back for Martyn. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori groans, nerves hitting her suddenly and she almost knocks over her cup, "Kinda almost died. Made a stupid decision in the ...heat of the moment I guess you could call it." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "happens to the best of us. You gonna be alright?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She nearly ate a dwarf's face" PM DM: Gunnloda raises an eyebrow. "A what now?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori snorts, "That was kinda cool," she sighs, "Not the worst that's happened, I'm sure I'll get over it." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "There was a mad dragonborn and 'is two sellswords. One was a dwarf and the other an elf. They killed hundreds of lizardfolk in the name of some god. Right cunts they were..." Urrak takes a gulp of ale, still irritated at the thought of the troop PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Serixiori did what i think deep down we wanted t' do. Fer better or for worse." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "I do hope your axe is significantly dulled because you were impolite in killing them." PM DM: Gunnloda frowns. "That sounds terrible." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It was a grisly sight t' be sure..But what a battle...Damn near sliced a halfling in twain." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "I'm almost sorry i missed it," Martyn takes a swing of his drink. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'd rather not take another spear t' the midsection any time soon. " Urrak lifts her shirt to reveal a healing wound. "Though I suppose I've 'ad worse.. "(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Bloody hell that's awful!" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Oh! Do you need healing, dear?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah, no I'll be fine. Nothing time and rest can't handle. I appreciate the offer though" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Kind of wish I missed it." Seirixori sighs, "I'm not entirely sure that was the right choice. My ..." she pauses, hesitant, mostly because she's never told anyone before, "My ... family, I guess you could call them, were killed by a bunch of bandits. I just saw all those lizardfolk dead and well... I didn't pay attention to the people who were dead until it was too late." PM DM: Gunnloda reaches over the bar and puts her hand on Seirixori's. "It's a hard place to be in." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sorry t'hear that, mate. Bandits made good work of me pa too. Right bastards they are. But y'can't beat yourself up. It's perfectly reasonable what ye did back there. When yer faced with twisted folk like that dragonborn" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Bandits' loyalties and intentions aren't measured in anything but the weight of gold they can steal. What you did, given all accounts, was righteous. It's proper to stand up for folk who've been hurt." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori blushes faintly at Gunnloda and clears her throat, "It's...frustrating, I haven't found too much on them and I don't know if... well, I guess I'm still angry about it." PM DM: Gunnloda: "You said they were all killed... what do you mean 'found'? Are you looking for them?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: She reaches for a piece of bread and starts picking it apart, "they killed everyone, except my mother and her friend, a blue dragonborn. She gave me the bow I have before making me hide in the woods... they were looking for her." She shrugs, "they just... they had her but killed everyone anyway." Seirixori wipes at her nose. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Despicable... have ye any leads? Anythin at all?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Not really, I remember going back and taking the flag," she spits out, angry again, " they left but I don't know what happened to it after I got taken in by the druids." She shrugs, "I meant to ask the leader but then all this started happening and she'd gone on a mission of sorts and she kind of refuses to bring it up with me." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Was your mom a druid too?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori laughs, "No, goddess no. She was...is a well-known rogue back where I live. She wanted to train me to be one or a ranger but I think I was too clumsy for that." she looks at the shredded bread, "still kinda am." she pouts a little. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Maybe the gods just had better plans for you." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Don't fret too much about that. Yer clumsiness is endearing in a way" Urrak chuckles a bit but soon turns slightly somber "if only there was some kinda magic y' could use t' find her... like how Poni can find bits of his contraption. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "One certainly seems to," she mutters into some meat that doesn't bother her as much as it did on her first taste. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I did ask him. He said something about how long it had been," she chews her lip and then shrugs, "so I didn't bother." PM DM: Gunnloda: "It's worth a shot though, isn't it? If... you want to find her, anyway." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye. Any means necessary. " PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori just shrugs, not really sure she wants to tell them she's scared of the answers. "Not sure I want to be indebted to Poni." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "That phantom in a stick is already indebted to us. Ain't like the man's got legs to walk on and arms t' swing a sword with these days. " Urrak drains her flagon. "We're stickin our necks out"(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Mm, maybe...maybe another time though, not really feeling up to it today." PM DM: Gunnloda: "It's your life, dear. Do with it what you think is right." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye. And who could blame ye. Not every day y'come back from the dead. " PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Wait, wait, you died?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "not exactly? Would have, but our lizardfolk friend was a fellow druid, might have not made it without him, really." she grimaces. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sometimes magic ain't so bad" PM DM: Gunnloda frowns again. "Wish I'd been there with you all." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yeah, I should hang back more if you are not with us. I realized too late that I was the only one of us that could do a little bit of healing." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Leave the heavy liftin' t' me an Brimea. Can't have ye wastin' ur talents lyin' on the floor." Urrak smiles softly. "I'm only person, and that means i can't defend ye all the time but... I'll do my best next time we find ourselves in a pinch. You just gotta be a bit more careful. Even Tieflings can get knocked about" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Do you know how many more components there are? How many more of these trips need to be made?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I couldn't tell ya..." Urraks looks off to the side a bit, sighing PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Not sure we've asked, or if we have, that Poni would even tell us." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A machine like that, could be hundreds o' parts." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I hope not. People are starting to wear down." PM DM: Every now and then, you notice someone missing from where they were sitting or someone walking into the Cask. Fewer of them seem confused... most seem more resigned like they've done this before. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I can see that. How long've folks been sleepin' all about? Can't recall ever havin t' step over people before..."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "It was here and there at first, but it seems like it's spread. Feels more like a war camp than a tavern tonight. 's why I made a special meal, hoping to perk 'em up, but... it hasn't worked." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It's strange how some of us have been here far longer than anyone. Less popping in and out than the others." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Fickle magic. Works as it pleases..." PM DM: A woman in a dark cloak steps up to the bar and addresses Gunnloda who is still on the other side of the bar. She's half-elf by her features, with dark skin and dark curly hair. "D'you work here?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "No, dear. We're all travelers. Can I help you with something? Food? Drink?" PM DM: Woman: "No, I was looking for Baroness Moonstream. Have any of you seen her?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Now why's that name soundin' familiar?" Urrak ponders to herself "Moonstream..." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "That building a couple of us walked into... and someone... I think someone mentioned her too? She runs the town? Or something?" PM DM: The woman's eyebrow quirks up. "I'd hope Moonstream sounds familiar. They only run the whole country. Are you not from around here?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye that crabby dwarf what tried t' seduce Ravaphine" Urrak laughs "And aye, like most, we aren't from these parts Ms...sorry never caught yer name...?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Nope." PM DM: She tilts her head and looks at you all like she's trying to put together a puzzle. "Safika. How does one end up in the middle of Vyon with no knowledge of the Moonstreams?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Vyon?" PM DM: Safika blinks and nods slowly. She points at the ground. "Vyon." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah, Vyon. Can't say I ever knew the name o' this country. Jus Bellbury." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Hey, we know where we are now." PM DM: Safika looks very confused. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Right. Context. Ah we were teleported here from places far far away by a mad dwarf named Poni." PM DM: ((gnome lol)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Now tend t' pop in n out at random. But if we get all the pieces of his now obliterated machine, Poni, or what's left of him, can help us get back home" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah wait, not dwarf, gnome. Small man" PM DM: Gunnloda laughs. "Smaller'n a dwarf, yes." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Tiny, tiny man" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Suppose all us small folk look alike to you giants though." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak blushes and rubs her neck "I mean no harm innit" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "It's strange men folk indeed that fit in a pocket, though," Martyn says PM DM: Gunnloda laughs. "No offense taken. I was just wondering if all you had to go from was the tops of our heads." PM DM: Safika: "Right... so you don't know where Baroness Moonstream is?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori snickers. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Can't say I do, miss, awful sorry. Serixiori, any clue about this mysterious woman?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Probably just as lost as we are, on some other place in this world." PM DM: Safika: "Wherever she is, I doubt she's lost." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "The gnome's magic affected the whle town. Who's t' say? Might I ask why the urgency?" PM DM: Safika: "I was bringing a message from the Queen... but it seems her house is deserted." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y'hear that, Ser? There's a queen as well!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oooh fancy place." PM DM: Safika: "Are you all just teasing me now? Of course there's a Queen. There's a queen in every country on this continent." PM DM: Gunnloda smiles softly. "Forgive them, dear. It's just we didn't know where we were until just now when you said." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori shrugs, "I pretty much deal with people in forests. or rather... they ignore me, so."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She lives in the woods and I'm from an orc stronghold, minimal interaction with queens I'm afraid." PM DM: Safika frowns. "I don't like being made a fool. Where are you from then?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "D'Akshi Stronghold, miss" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Sorry," she mutters around her tankard of water, "Limabey." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'm originally from Dhog Lodir... you've probably heard of that one. I didn't realize we were in Vyon or I'd have said something before," she adds to you all. PM DM: Safika nods at Gunnloda. "Not surprising." PM DM: Safika: "I've not heard of those others. They're not Vyon? Ascus? Dhog Lodir? Shetai?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak shrugs "When ye travel as much as I have, names start t' blur together." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Though Shetai sounds real familiar" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Ardabeh" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I reckon that's who we paid our taxes to"(edited) PM DM: Both Gunnloda and Safika turn to Seirixori in surprise. Safika: "Ardabeh? What in the world are you doing here?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uhhh...dying?" she snorts a little, "goddess that was stupid. Um... I didn't really have a choice?" PM DM: Safika: "You really are clueless, aren't you? Is anyone in this town from Vyon? Where are all the people who lived here?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It's not like I was given a map when shoved to live with a bunch of druids." Seirixori grumbles. "Maybe they're in our place or whatever." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Strewn about, every which way. Poni's magic was right powerful. Say, sorry if this seems odd but, did ye happen to come from the riverlands of Shetai? I remember folks like yourself. Deep skinned and curly haired." Urrak blushes slightly, thinking of fond memories. PM DM: Safika hesitates for a moment, but says, "I was born in Vyon, but my mother was from Shetai." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Shetai is a land of strong genes" she laughs lightly, "Sorry if my assumption offended. I suppose i was struck by a wave of... nostalgia. " Urrak wipes a bit sweat from her brow. "I apologize that we're of little use to your quest, but if there's anything we can do t' help, we'd like t' be of assistance... Since it's for the queen and all." PM DM: Safika shook her head. "No offense taken. I hear it's a beautiful place." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori mouths 'The Queen' to herself and giggles. PM DM: Safika: "Anyway, no... I was just hoping someone knew when she'd return." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "You know..." Seirixori thinks about a couple of the other townspeople, "Some of the people that actually live here, we've seen them. They're the ones we find sometimes when finding those stupid components." PM DM: Safika: "You lost me again." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh, uh, the reason people keep disappearing. A gnome blew up some teleporter thing and this town is pretty deserted, and to piece it back together some of us go and find the pieces for it. I think someone named Lin and uh some guy? They were both where we were looking for these pieces. So maybe your baroness is somewhere with one too." PM DM: Safika: "Strange." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, might've gotten swept up" PM DM: Safika: "And you're going looking for them?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh! And we can technically find her, right? With Poni... if we had something she owned?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We're not really looking for the people, they just kind of happen to be there."(edited) PM DM: Safika: "I mean... she lives next door. Her, her wife, and their daughter. I'm sure you can find something she owned in there." PM DM: Safika: "I'm sure you've already thought about finding her first." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Since time is of the essence, if we can track 'er, it'll make things much easier" PM DM: Safika: "Like I said... she lives in the big house next door. If you have a way to track her, that's how you'll do it." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Right. You up for it, Ser?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh, r-right now? I, I guess we could do that." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'll need to gear up and all, but aye. Let's find this Moonstream." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "O-okay, sure." She looks down at herself, "guess I'll clean this some other time." PM DM: Safika: "I guess none of you are the prestidigitation type casters." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "The what?" PM DM: Safika: "Prestidigitation? It's how wizards are always so clean." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh...yes that would be helpful. I got stuck with more nature-y things I guess." PM DM: Safika looks at your clothes like she's noticing them for the first time. "You uh... feeling ok?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori rolls her eyes, there's no forgetting the mess she caused until she can get these clean. "Everything kind of hurts, but yes, I'm fine. No more bleeding." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She nearly met her end not too long ago. Long story. " PM DM: Safika: "My condolences?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Well if you all are getting yourselves in another mess, I'm coming along to make sure you come back." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Thank you!" Seirixori nearly shouts. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Wouldn't have it any other way, Gunnloda" Urrak says with a smile. Back - Next Brimeia's Stint at home